


Cell Block Tango

by Katra_Stoll



Series: New Rome the Musical [1]
Category: Chicago teh Musica, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: CHICAGO THE MUSICAL - Freeform, Cheating, Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Murder, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katra_Stoll/pseuds/Katra_Stoll
Summary: What the name suggests.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This will be part of a series with other songs and scenes from Chicago using Percy Jackson characters. I do not own these characters or Chicago

Cell Block Tango

Katie Gardiner: Pop

Piper McClain: Six,

Clarisse La Rue: Squish!

Drew Tanaka: Uh uh,

Miranda Gardiner: Cicero!

Annabeth Chace: Jackson!

Frank Zhang: And now, the six merry murderesses of the New Roman County Jail in their rendition of the cell block tango 

Katie Gardiner: Pop

Piper McClain: Six,

Clarisse La Rue: Squish!

Drew Tanaka: Uh uh,

Miranda Gardiner: Cicero!

Annabeth Chace: Jackson!

Katie Gardiner: Pop

Piper McClain: Six,

Clarisse La Rue: Squish!

Drew Tanaka: Uh uh,

Miranda Gardiner: Cicero!

Annabeth Chace: Jackson!

Katie, Piper, Clarisse, Miranda, and Annabeth: He had it coming

Katie, Piper, Clarisse, Miranda, and Annabeth: He had it coming

Katie, Piper, Clarisse, Miranda, and Annabeth: he only had himself to blame

Katie, Piper, Clarisse, Miranda, and Annabeth: If you’d have been there

Katie, Piper, Clarisse, Miranda, and Annabeth: If you’d seen it

Miranda Gardiner: I betcha you would have done the same

Katie Gardiner: Pop

Piper McClain: Six,

Clarisse La Rue: Squish!

Drew Tanaka: Uh uh,

Miranda Gardiner: Cicero!

Annabeth Chace: Jackson!

Katie Gardiner: You know how people have these little habits that get you down. Like, Travis. Travis he liked to chew gum. No not chew. Pop. So I came home this one day. And I am really irritated, and I’m looking for a bit of sympathy and there’s Travis layin’ on the couch’ drinkin’ a beer and chewin’. No not chewin’, Poppin’. So I said to him, I said, “you pop that gum one more time…” and he did. So I took the shotgun off the wall and I fired two worming shots… into his head. 

Katie, Piper, Clarisse, Miranda, and Annabeth: He had it coming

Katie, Piper, Clarisse, Miranda, and Annabeth: He had it coming

Katie, Piper, Clarisse, Miranda, and Annabeth: he only had himself to blame

Katie, Piper, Clarisse, Miranda, and Annabeth: If you’d have been there

Katie, Piper, Clarisse, Miranda, and Annabeth: If you’d heard it

Katie, Piper, Clarisse, Miranda, and Annabeth: I betcha you would have done the same

Piper McClain: I met Jason Grace from Berkley about two years ago, and he told me he was single, and we hit it off right away. So we started living together. He’d go to work, he’d come home, I’d fix him a drink, We’d have dinner. And than I found out, “Single” he told me? Single my ass. Not only was he married …oh no, he had six wives. One of those Romans, you know. So that night when he came home from work, I fixed him his drink, as usual. You know some guys just can’t hold their arsenic.

Katie, Clarisse, and Miranda: He had it coming

Piper and Annabeth: Pop! six, Squish

Katie, Clarisse, and Miranda: He had it coming

Piper and Annabeth: Uh uh, Cicero! Jackson!

Katie, Clarisse, and Miranda: He took a flower in its prime

Katie, Clarisse, and Miranda: And then he used it

Piper and Annabeth: Ha

Katie, Clarisse, and Miranda: And he abused it!

Piper and Annabeth: Six

Katie, Clarisse, and Miranda: It was a murder, but not a crime!

Clarisse La Rue: Now, I’m practicing in the arena, preparing for capture the flag, minding my own business, and in storms my boyfriend Chris, in a jealous rage. “You been screwin’ Silena,” he says. He was crazy and he kept on screamin’, “you been screwin’ Silena!” And he ran into my spear. He ran into y spear ten times!

Katie, Piper, Clarisse, Miranda, and Annabeth: If you’d have been there

Katie, Piper, Clarisse, Miranda, and Annabeth: If you’d seen it

Katie, Piper, Clarisse, Miranda, and Annabeth: I betcha you would have done the same

Drew Tanaka: Τι κάνω εδώ? Λένε διάσημο εραστή μου πατημένο δίδυμο του, ενώ εγώ κόβουν το κεφάλι του. αλλά δεν είναι αλήθεια, είμαι αθώος. Δεν ξέρω γιατί ο θείος Σαμ λέει το έκανα. Προσπάθησα να εξηγήσω στο αστυνομικό τμήμα, αλλά δεν με καταλαβαίνουν. 

Annabeth Chace: Yeah, but did you do it?

Drew Tanaka; UH-UH, not guilty!

Miranda Gardiner: My sister, Meg and I had this double act, and my boyfriend Sherman traveled around with us. Now for the last number in our act, we did 20 acrobatic tricks in a row, one, two, three, four, five… splits, spread egless, back flips, flip flops, one right after the other. So this one night before the show we’re down at the hotel Cicero, the three of us, boozin’ and havin’ a few laughs. And we ran out of ice. S, I went out to get some. I come back, open the door. And there’s Meg and Sherman, doing number seventeen-the spread egle. Well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out. I can’t remember a thing. It wasn’t until after, shen I was washing the blood off my hands I even knew they were dead.

Miranda Gardiner: They had it coming

Katie, Piper, Clarisse, and Annabeth: They had it coming

Miranda Gardiner: They had it coming

Katie, Piper, Clarisse, and Annabeth: They had it coming

Miranda Gardiner: They had it coming all along 

Katie, Piper, Clarisse, and Annabeth: All along

Miranda Gardiner: I didn’t do it

Katie, Piper, Clarisse, and Annabeth: She didn’t do it

Miranda Gardiner: But if I’d done it

Katie, Piper, Clarisse, and Annabeth: But if she’d done it

Miranda Gardiner: How could you tell me that I was wrong?

Miranda Gardiner: They had it coming

Katie, Piper, Clarisse, and Annabeth: They had it coming

Miranda Gardiner: They had it coming

Katie, Piper, Clarisse, and Annabeth: They had it coming

Miranda Gardiner: They had it coming all along 

Katie, Piper, Clarisse, and Annabeth: The tock a fowler in it’s prime 

Miranda Gardiner: I didn’t do it

Katie, Piper, Clarisse, and Annabeth: And then they used it

Miranda Gardiner: But if I’d done it

 

Miranda Gardiner: How could you tell me that I was wrong?

Annabeth Chace: I loved Percy Jackson more than I could possibly say. He was a real sweet guy… sensitive… a leader. But he was always trying to find himself. He’d go out every night looking for himself and along the way he found Rachel, Calypso, Reyna, and Nico. I guess you could say we broke up because of tactical differences. His had himself as alive… and mine had him dead!

Katie, Clarisse, and Miranda: The dirty bum,

Piper and Annabeth: bum, bum, bum, bum

Katie, Clarisse, and Miranda: The dirty bum,

Piper and Annabeth: bum, bum, bum, bum

Piper and Annabeth: They had it coming

Katie, Clarisse, and Miranda: They had it coming

Piper and Annabeth: They had it coming

Katie, Clarisse, and Miranda: They had it coming

Piper and Annabeth: They had it coming all along

Katie, Clarisse, and Miranda: All along 

Piper and Annabeth: Couse if they use us

Katie, Clarisse, and Miranda: Couse if they use us

Piper and Annabeth: And they abuse us

Katie, Clarisse, and Miranda: And they abuse us

Katie, Piper, Clarisse, Miranda, and Annabeth: How could you tell us that we were wrong?

Piper and Annabeth: He had it coming

Katie, Clarisse, and Miranda: He had it coming

Piper and Annabeth: He had it coming

Katie, Clarisse, and Miranda: He had it coming

Piper and Annabeth: He only had himself to blame

Katie, Clarisse, and Miranda: Himself to blame

Piper and Annabeth: If you had been there

Katie, Clarisse, and Miranda: If you had been there

Piper and Annabeth: If you had seen it

Katie, Clarisse, and Miranda: I you had seen it

Katie, Piper, Clarisse, Miranda, and Annabeth: I betcha you would have done the same

Katie Gardiner: You pop that gum one more time…

Piper McClain: Single my ass!

Clarisse La Rue: Ten times!

Drew Tanaka: Γιατί ο θείος Σαμ σας βάλει στη φυλακή?

Miranda Gardiner: Number seventeen-the spread egle!

Annabeth Chace: Tactical differences!

Katie Gardiner: Pop

Piper McClain: Six,

Clarisse La Rue: Squish!

Drew Tanaka: Uh uh,

Miranda Gardiner: Cicero!

Annabeth Chace: Jackson!

**Author's Note:**

> This is what Drew's lines translate to.
> 
> What am I doing here? They say my famous lover held down his twin while I chopped off his head. But it isn’t true, I am innocent. I don’t know why Uncle Sam says I did it. I tried to explain at the police station but they didn’t understand me. 
> 
> Why did Uncle Sam put you in prison?


End file.
